BreakDown
by she-shoots-she-scores
Summary: NEW SUMMARY Sam&Jack have always felt somthing for each other. When a promise is made will all hope be lost for Teal'c sam and Jack?I suck at summaries please readCHAPTER 6 UP
1. BreakDown

Break Down

This story is based around the song called breakdown. I found a awesome music video. And had a great idea for once in my life. This is my first story so try to be nice and if you I messed up somewhere like in music words or other please email me.And also if you know who really made this song please tell.

Discalaimer: like everyon elses none of these characters belong to me. So onward.

Pairings: jack/sam 

Rated: pg13 just to make sure

This is done by an Irish singer Sinead Quinn. Thanks for the fix.XD

_Now I know I can handle this_

_I put my mouth andclanch my bliss(?)_

_I've lived this day in a thousand ways_

_But there's a flaw to add to my wits(?)_

Samantha Carter walked hurriedly to the elevator. 'Why does the damn elevator have to be on the other side of the damn long hall' Sam thought to herself bitterly.

_I have reversed this scene in a million dreams_

_Your__ getting closer to my core_

She finally reached the elevator and pushed the up button rather harshly. The doors opened and 2 air force Mayors walked out. They looked at her. They could see her red eyes, and the fire in her eyes, but before they could do something she was in the elevator and closing the doors. 

_Tears don't you fall,_

_Eyes don't you cry,_

_We need to get around this corner_

_I cant break down, break down_

_Pride don't cave in(?)_

_Head don't let go_

She pushed the emergency stop button and leaned against the elevator wall. She knew if she didn't catch control of herself. She was going to blow the General's orders. 'To hell with it,' Sam thought, and finally she knew what she needed to do, but she was going to need some help. Who could she trust, she really didnt know if she could consider Janet as her best friend she say the lust in her eyes every time she say Colonel Jack O'Neil. Daniel, someone she considered as a brother was too caught up on some 'rocks' that he had found. Teal'c was also like one of her brothers, and he felt like Jack was also part of him family, maybe just maybe he would help her. Just maybe. 

Done thinking about that she started thinking about what happened on the planet. She remembered walking through the stargate and her colonel no not hers, making remarks about the trees like usual. Danial saying something about that there used to be a great civilization here , and no one had found any traces of what had happened, the usual. Everything seemed like their usual routine when they heard about 2 groups of 15 Jaffa passing by them. They ran as quietly back to the Stargate, but the Jaffa must of heard them for when they got to the stargate it was being bloked by the first group of Jaffa and than they heard the 2nd one coming up their rear. 

They through down their weapons and surrendered and the Jaffa took them to their God called Meresger who was supposedly supposed to be the all powerful and of course 'Danny' gave us the low down on her.

"A snake goddess of the mountain peak overlooking the royal tombs of Thebes (modern Luxor). She was generally benevolent and had the power to cure disease, but she could also inflict sickness on sinners."*which is true I looked it up*

"And I take it we are the sinners?" Jack through in. Than the rest was just a blur. Teal'c started taking down Jaffa and the rest of SG-1 followed. Than she remembered Jack being hit in the leg and her helping walk. Than him getting shot in the same leg and falling down. The Jaffa were coming and he yelled at her to go, but she couldn't leave him.

"Please Sam, just go before I make it an order," he locked eyes with her and made shooing motions with his hands. She looked at mith and mouthed 'I will come back for you.' She through a Zat Gun down to him, and ran towards the Stargate. She didn't notice that she was bleeding she just kept mouthing 'I will come back for you,' than everything went black. Next thing she knew the General told her that there could me no rescue mission because something about they couldn't risk any more people out there. 

_I cant break down, break down, break down._

The elevator stopped and she got into her car. She would call Teal'c and make some kind of plan when she got home, but right now she just wanted to be alone.

_Got keep myself from breaking down.___

_Someone get me out_

_Someone let me out_

_Tears don't you fall,_

_Eyes don't you cry,_

_We need to get around this corner_

_I cant break down, break down_

_Pride don't cave in_

_Head don't let go_

She would get through this she had to be strong but it was getting so hard. She pulled over and put her hand over eyes.

_Tears don't you fall, _

She tried and tried not to cry but finally a tear slipped through.

_Eyes don't you cry, _

Now the tears started falling rapidly, and her eyes were getting red.

_Pride don't cave in, _

She didn't know how she cried put she just couldn't stop.

_Head don't let loose. _

Her body was shaking and her head was down. No one that would drive by would see the pain she was in. All they would think was she was sleeping or looking at something.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*

Daniel was driving home for the first thing this month since Dr. Frasier kicked him out and made him go home. He thought about what Sam said had happened, but he knew she was leaving something out. She must be going through so much. He looked pout his window and saw Sam's car. 'What the heck is she doing here?' he thought to himself. He pulled up and got out of his carand walked up to Sam's car. He took one look at her face and ran to her. She was so much like Jack she never usually cried or showed any kind of emotion in public. He opened the door and pulled Sam into a huge hug and started saying comforting words. After about an half hour he pulled her into his car and took her home.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~**~

TBC


	2. Not a day goes by

                                                    Not A Day Goes By

 HEY HEY HEY. LALALALALLALALAL sugar rush  ok shall we go on to the show I mean story.

By:Lone star    I think I don't really listen to country so…

Sam woke up with a start. 'What the hell happened' but as she was thinking this yesterdays memories came flying back to her. She remembered feeling cold and lonely even after Danial tried to make her feel better. She took in a deep breath, and yelled at herself for crying. She than sighed. 'Time to get to work' 

She called Teal'c, thankful he finally learned how to use a phone. 

"Hello? Who may this be."

"Hey Teal'c I've got to ask you something!"

~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~*~*~*

Next day 6:30  

~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~

Samantha Carter pulled her coat around her body while walking into the SGC. She would have to be careful not to look to suspicious. She immediately started walking towards the armory. She looked around and opened the door and shut it quietly but yet quickly. Teal'c was already standing there waiting for her to get there. They pulled of there coats which were  covering there back packs. They put food, water, and some zat guns. Sam opened another drawer to get some guns. They kept one zat gun in each hand and grabbed a GPA.  Sam started towards the control room with Teal'c right behind her. There were only 3 people in the gate room and 5 in the control room. There were going to need to time this is they wanted really wanted to pull this off. She raised t3 fingers and slowly put one by one down. Than she jumped up and shot down the guards in the control room. 'Oh great the Colonel is going to have a field day when he heres about this. Saying I don't know how to have any fun' She thought of his handsomest smile and calmed down.

_Got a picture of you_

_I carry in my heart_

_Close my eyes and sing_

_When the world gets dark_

She ran to the control pad and entered the sequence in the computer. She put up a block which wouldn't let anyone override her order and closed all the doors. Sam was about to leave when someone grabbed her shoulder she twirled aroundand kicked the intruders legs out from under him. He stood up and Sam saw who it was. Daniel. 'Oh Crap'

"Sam what the hell are you doing?" he grabbed her hand and pulled her back.. " You cant do this."

"Sorry Daniel I have to." She punched him in the eye knowing it was going to swell than kicked him in the stomach. She pulled out her zat gun and fired. Sam watched him fall down and than ran out to the gateroom and Teal'c and her through a smoke bomg in there and put smoke masks on. She thought of a memory where her and Jack were trying to set up a party for News Years. That was one heck of a party. Every time she thought of it she got a huge goofy grin on her face. 'Ok here goes nothing' and she walked into the rippling water.*I know its not really water *

_Got a memory of you_

_ I carry in my soul_

_I wrap it close around_

_When the nights get cold_

_Not a day goes by_

_That I don't think of you_

_After all this time_

_Your__ still with me its true_

_Somehow you remain_

_Locked so deep inside_

The first thing she saw was about 10 Jaffa lying on the ground. 'Spank me pretty I was right.' She thought sarcastically. Than a look of horror crossed her face. 'I did not just think that.' 'I just did not think that.'

_Baby baby oh baby_

_Not a day goes by_

_I still wait for the phone_

_ in the middle of the night_

_Thinking you might call me _

_If your dreams don't turn out right_

_And__ it still amazes me That I like it here in the dark (?)_

_Wishing you were next to me_

_With your head  up against my heart_

"Major Carter are you all right?" Teal'c asked.

"Yeah of course," Teal'c raised and eyebrow. "Why wouldn't I be? Oh never mind." Sam crouched down low and started walking towards the palace as quietly as she could. 

_~~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*~*~_

Danial woke up in the infirmary with one hell of a headache. " I can't believe I just got beat up by Sam. If only Jack could see me now." Daniel murmured to himself. 

~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

'Well that's wasn't to hard' Sam thought to herself as they ran into the palace. 'Man that has to be a record, of killing that many Jaffa' She wiped the sweat away from her face with her hand.

"I believe you are getting much better at saying crude jokes when you fight, Major Carter." Teal'c said with a small smile.

"Did I just hear a joke oh master Teal'c."

"No actually I was telling the truth." Teal'c said while they were trying to find there away around the palace.

Sam turned a corner and saw an unbelievable site. Jack was standing up kissing very deeply with the Goa'uld Meresger. Sam felt like puking and she dropped her zat gun.

Meresger turned around and saw her she quickly grabbed her hand device and directed it towards Sam. Teal'c fired at her but there was a shield surrounding her. Next thing she knew Jack grabbed her dropped zat gun and shot her once. Everything went black.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**

  TBC


	3. I Surrender

                                                                    I surrender 

Ok new song and this should be a long story with lotz of chapters so don't worry to anyone that even cares.* I skip alot of word like in the beginning in the songs. And the end

Disclaimer: I am not going to repeat myself I have to do that to many times at school.

By Celine Dion

   Sam woke up with one hell of a headache. She looked around but all she could see was darkness. She remembered seeing Jack kissing that hag than darkness. She felt tears coming but would not let them go.

The door flew open and 3 Jaffa ran and picked her up and carried her to a room. 'Not bad of a torture room could use some light' She really was starting to act like Jack. ' NO don't think about Jack'

 The Goa'uld Meresger was in the back plaing with some very scary looking abjects when she turned around and saw who just arrived. She pushed a button to her left and made Sam fly into the wall. Then she pushed another button so Sam couldn't get away.

The great Samantha Carter, once a Tokra host. "Let's see how many ways we can make you scream Jack please come out here and assist me."

 Jack came through a door with a smile on his face. " It is my duty to serve." He grabbed a long sharp knife and walked towards Sam.

_ When I watch you look at me_

_I think I could find away_

_To stand for every dream_

Sam looked at Jack with a horror struck face. 'I wont let that snake win, she pulled on game face ready for incredible pain. And the pain came all through the day, but she only screamed out once only once. They through her in her cell at the end of the day. Teal'c limped over to her and for the first time that day she cried like her life depended on it, but what surprised her was that she could hear Teal'c also crying softly.

_Cause I would surrender everything_

_To feel the chance to live again_

_I reach to you_

_ I know you can feel it too_

_When they get through_

_A thousand dreams I still believe_

_ And make you give them all to me_

_I hold you in my arms and never let go_

_~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~**~~*_

Jack was heading to his quarters with a huge smile on his face, but inside his mind was racing. 'How could that women and man smile confidently when they were being tortured? How did they know his real name? And why do I want to protect them not hurt them?' He opened his door and saw is Goddess in front of him sitting on his bed. And that's when is brain and heart stopped working.

~*~*~**~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~**~**

Sam knew they would be coming for her in the morning and she was going to need to get some rest, but she couldn't stop thinking of Jack. 'It has to be some kind of trick. He would never willingly do that. Right?' She could hear footsteps coming to take her to another day of Hell. She stood up, this time she was going to put up a fight. 3 guards walked in the door expecting her to be liening down like the last time. She grabbed one of the Jaffa's weapons and kicked the guy where the sun don't shine. And luckily for her they didn't wear the hard armor like other Jaffa. 4 more guards ran in and Zatted her, she fell to the ground with a loud thud. 'Well I had my fun for the day' she thought to herself as she was pulled to her torture room. 

When Meresger found out, she killed the 3 Jaffa for there stupidity. When she saw Sam she had a terrible idea and it was going to hurt the Tauri (?) like hell. She found a poison that broke down a human's heart and lungs. And while I have my fun I will let my servant have his own.

~*~~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~**~*~

Sam had went to the Sercouagus (a.n~ how do u spell it?) and was sent back to her chambers. Sam slept the rest of the night in exhaustion. They went through this exchange for weeks but to Sam it felt like years. You could tell she was fighting to keep her smile on her face and not just tell the snakehead everything. Sam was also beating herself up about Teal'c he was getting hurt because of her and her stupid emotions. 'We should never have came. Jack looks like he is doing fine by himself' Than Sam would her hurt self for such thinking such thoughts.

Sam was going to have to do something very soon.

~*~*~*~**~*~*~***~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Meresger was almost ready to kill her Tauri slaves. Killing them would get her more satisfaction. She knew they were getting helpless but they still were fighting with everything thing they had. They ave all ready killed 6 of her servants not including the ones the hurt. She needed an edge something that would make them beg for her to stop. And that is where she got an idea…

                 (Should I leave it there? *Dives under the couch from someone throwing a safe at her.* I take that as a no)

The guards came for her like every other morning and she put up a fight like usual. They throw her in to the wall like every day.

And next what she saw made her scream out. Jack was being whipped by the snakehead. Meresger got exactly what she wanted she had found this girls weak spot and was going to play off it.

TBC


	4. I would die for you

                                                                      I would die for you

  Sorry it took me so long to put this up. I have been really busy… this is also one of my fave songs.

~~earlier~**~~**~ * (Snake head XD and jack)*

 "Jack I have something to ask of you" she motioned to him, "Please sit down"

Jack slowly sat down looking at his queen. He was barely even listening to her as she talked. 'That girl, that girl I remember her from somewhere'

One image came to his mind. Only one.

~*~*~*Flashback~*~*~**~

"Please Sam, just go before I make it an order," he locked eyes with her and made shooing motions with his hands. She looked at him and mouthed 'I will come back for you.' She through a Zat Gun down to him, and ran towards the Stargate. He felt cold knowing that he was going to be tortured and she was going back to the safety of her home.

~*~*~*END FLASHBACK~~~~

 "I think I have found away to take down that scrawny brat once and for all." Jack heard this statement and was scared for this women. He felt something very strong towards her bt couldn't even guess what it was. Than he remembers that image, he remembered her betrayal. *an: he doesn't know its actually something else because that's all he can remember nothing else*

"I believe she has something we could use against her, but I need to know are you with me?"

~*~*~*~ Back to where we left off on I surrender ~*~*

Sam closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of the whip. "please, please stop"

The snakehead looked at her and smiled evilly. Sam was ready to put her plan into action but seeing her hurt Jack was making her burn with rage. Sam looked at Jack and than at the supposedly goddess, than to the snakehead and jacks surprise Sam smiled. She pulled her hands loose from the gravitational pull then her legs and finally her body.

She smiled a true smile and then said very loudly. "Na nanana boo boo" ' where the hell did that come from' she thought to herself as she started walking through the force field thingy. She kicked the ugly snake head and hurriedly ran out of the room. She picked up a zat gun and started taking down Jaffa. 

~*~*~*~*FLASHBACK~*~*~*~*

Sam was thrown into their cell yet again. Teal'c limped over to her and stated the obvious. "We must find a way to get out of here. And it seems that Jack O'Neil has been brainwashed"

So they decides together to start training themselves for their escape. They spent every second they had or when they could move to train. Finally they started putting their plan together. They were ready to try and fight their way through the force generator.

*~*~*~**~*end flashback~*~*~*

Teal'c heard Jaffa running and the sound of Carters zat gun. It was almost time. 

"Hope I am not intruding on anything but it's time to go." Sam opened the door and through Teal'c's (a.n. that was weird spelling) gun down at him. "Lets go" She rushed out of the cell and started heading towards where Jack was. But of course the dear old snakehead got to them first and used her hand device to throw Teal'c to the wall. She grabbed sam and put the hand device toher mind.

Sam was reliving her past she saw her father, mark, and her mother. She turned her head towards Jack, and locked eyes with her. Jack was surprised at what he saw in those depths of her eyes, love, sadness and determination.  Sam closed her eyes, "well I might as well go with a big smash. She fired her weapon at the snakehead and then everything went black.

_I never seen this kind of love_

_The kind that wont wash away_

_And then leave you in the dark_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you  _

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_*Skip SOME WORDS*_

_Don't you know I could not survive_

_without__ you in my life_

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you  _

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_Yeah----------------_

_I never seen this kind of love_

_the__ kind that wont slip away_

_and__ go soaring through your heart_

_don't__ you know I could not survive_

_without__ you in my life _

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you  _

_I would die for you_

_I would die for you_

_Yeah----------------_

_  TBC      also srry it took so long I have been so busy and right now I am sick so yeah_


	5. My Last Breath

                                                             My last Breath

              ~Ok I forgot to mention this in the first chap   but this is just going to be like an episode. There will be be more stories after you know. And also this song is by Evanescence! THEY ROCK!  And also do not worry sam wont be dead for long*oops did I give that away* Well on ward to the show.\

~*~*~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Teal'c saw the Goa'uld and Major plummet toward the ground. He jumped up and easily caught her. He layed her on the ground and checked her pulse. Luckily, it was still there but it was going painfully at a slow beat. Teal'c slowly picked her up and put her around his neck. He started walking away but than stopped. He turned around looked at Jack. "You really messed up you know." He said slowly, looking directly into Jack's eyes.

But Jack was having his own problems. Quickly he was remembering his past and he also was remembering all the pain he put Carter and Teal'c through. 'What have I done' he said to himself. " I-I know," Jack couldn't believe all the pain he saw in Teal'c's *that was weird* eyes." I know a way out of here, that shouldn't be heavily guarded."

So slowly they started towards the Stargate never looking back.

~*~*~*~*~*Sam~*~*~**~*~

All she could think or possibly see was black and than her past came rushing into her head. Her mother dieing and the family blaming her father. Joining Sg1 and meeting Colonel Jack O'Neill. Going through the Stargate and meeting Daniel. Fighting along side Teal'c. Getting invaded by a Tokra. The Zatarc testing. Her father dieing and than reliving. Hanging out with Cassandra and Janet. Seeing Daniel die and Jonas take his place. Than Daniel coming back and Jonas leaving. 'No it isn't my time yet.I cant leave them yet.' She thought to herself and slowly she opened her eyes a little bit. 

She saw the infirmary lights above her and she gave a large sigh and tried to sit up painfully. While trying to sit up she was knocked down by Daniel pulling her into a very large hug while gently scolding her. She felt her breath leaving her and her wounds reopening. Janet came running in when she heard Sam sigh. She looked up and saw Daniel giving Sam what must be a painful hug. "What the heck are you trying to do to Sam? Are you trying to kill her?" she scolded.

Suddenly Daniel remembered all of Sam's wounds and gently let her go. Sam tried to smile gratefully, but it was just to painful. She felt a great wave of pain go through her. She closed her eyes and clenched her teeth. She let out a silent scream and fell into darkness yet again.

Janet immediately turned around when there was a long BEEP coming from Samantha's respirator. * I know I said Janet was kinda trying to steal Jack away from, Sam in the beginning but she would never do anything purposely to cause Sam harm.* Janet ran to Sam's bed and pushed the great big red button which called all doctors and nurses for emergences. She started yelling out orders and was about to use the paddles on her, when Sam's respirator slowly starting beeping at a regular beat. Janet checked Sam's pulse. She let out a sigh of relief and looked at Daniel with worry filled eyes. "I-I don't know what's wrong w-with her." She stammered and tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I think she is s-slowly d-dieing." She sobbed as she fell to the ground.

Daniel had never seen her cry like this before and pulled her into a hug. Slowly the words Janet said hit him an he also felt like he was going to cry, but he wouldn't he had to be there for both of them. But slowly a tear fell from his eyes and than another.

~*~*~*LATER~*~~*~*~

Jack was reaching for his 4th beer when he heard a knock on the door. He turned around and just stood there. Not really wanting to go and open the door and have to talk. It seemed that the person knew this and opened the door. Daniel walked in and looked for Jack. "Jack I know your in here, and I don't have the time to play hide and seek. Jack slowly emerged with a beer in one hand and sat on the couch. 

"What's wrong Danny-boy?" he said in a slow whisper. He looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. He also noticed that Daniel had been crying.

Jack you need to come and see Sam s-she's not d-doing good Jack. Janet doesn't know how h-how l-long she h-has." Jack knew that Daniel, must be trying hard not to breakdown, but he couldn't go. "I can't." He looked down at his hand and took a swig of his drink.

"And why the hell not? She went and _ruined her life so she could save __you. You need to pull yourself together and go see her before it's to late. She did what she had to do, and it got her hurt. Now you need to do something about it before she __dies." Daniel hissed at him._

Jack was taken back; he had never heard Daniel snap at anyone, including himself. "How do you think I feel?  I was reason she went back. I was the reason she is hurt so badly. I did it to her, and Teal'c." he snapped back.

"Well I better go tell Teal'c since he's waiting outside for you." Daniel spit out and walked out the door. Soon teal'c walked in with his arm in a sling. He took one look at beer and grimaced. 'This is the stupid drink that makes everybody sloppy arguers and very talkative.' He thought. *Go Teal'c* "We must leave. Sam is waiting for our company."

Jack was surprised when Teal'c called Sam by her nickname. 'must be something they worked out on the planet' Jack thought to himself.  Pain flickered in his eyes for a moment and than he hid it, so Teal'c would not see. He looked away and than slowly said "Sorry T, but I can't see her yet."

"I am also sorry how Daniel Jackson snapped at you, but he hasn't been doing so good. And I am also sorry how I phrased myself. You must come. Janet Frasier believes that Sam will not last the night. We must leave immediately. Or I will have to follow Janet Frasier's order and drag you to her." He said with confidence, and it looked like he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Fine, just let me go freshen up." He said quickly. He turned and went to his bathroom ready for a short shower.

~*~*~~*~**~*~~*

When Sam finally opened her eyes again and heard General Hammond's voice. 

"We must call Jacob he would want to know that is only daughter is dieing." 'not yet' She tried to sit up and make herself known but it just hurt to much. So she sighed and moved her hand to get their attention. Janet quickly saw the gesture and walked over to Sam. You could tell by her eyes, that she had been crying earlier and from the way she talked. "H-hi Sam, how a-are you d-doing?" she asked loudly. Than very slowly, like a whisper she said, "We need to talk."

Sam let out a sigh, and spoke very softly, trying not to cost her self any pain. "I already know. I heard you guys talking." Ajnet just stared at her and Hammond let out a huge sigh. He walked up and grabbed her hand, slowly massaging it. "Your dad should be here soon. We told him it was a very important matter." Sam could see he was have a hard time from not letting himself cry. She let a silent sigh and turned her head towards Janet. Janet looked terrible. Her hair was falling out of its messy bun and she was sagging down. "You guys need to go and have a rest. Don't worry I'm fine." They looked like they were about tosay no, but she cut them off. "Please?" She than let out a terrible cough, and when she pulled her hand away she saw her own blood. She quickly hid it so they didn't see, or they would stay.

Finally slowly they left and Sam pulled her hand out from under her covers. She looked at the dried blood and gulped. 'Not good'

She thought to herself. She started coughing again each one getting worse. Finally she stopped, but her hands and some of her sheets were red from the blood. She slowly got up and cleaned it all, just incase so one decided to come in. again the coughs started, racking through her body, causing her great pain. Daniel, Teal'c, and Jack walked in while she was coughing. They saw her fall to her knees and cough up blood. Daniel and Jack were paralyzed. Teal'c ran to her and engulfed her into a big hug. He gently started rocking her back and forth, waiting for her coughs to subside. "One of you must call doctor Frasier immediately!" he said in a forceful voice. Sam's coughs suddenly stopped and she fell limp barely breathing.

~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*

Jacob ran in to find his daughter hooked up to many tubes and looking like she went to hell and had to dig her self out. He saw Daniel and Teal'c surrounding her. He looked around and saw jack leaning on the wall in the very back. "What the hell happened to my daughter?" he yelled. He grabbed out the Tokra healing device and leaned over Sam's pale body. He quickly tried to heal her, but he could sense something wasn't right. He pulled away and noticed that is daughter did not look any better from when he started. "I-IT won't w-work. S-she's to close to d-dieing' He stammered and he could feel burning tears crawl down his face. "Could I please have a quick moment with her?" He said in a barely audible whisper. Everyone slowly walked out, and he went up to Sam. "Sammie can you please wake up, I-I need you."

Sam slowly opened her eyes. Pain came crashing into her full force, ripping inside her, tearing her. She heard he father and knew she need to stay with him and her friends a little longer, no matter how much it hurt. She turned her head towards him and grabbed his hand slowly. "Sammie I love you. Do you hear me I love you." He broke down crying and put his head on her hand. They stayed like this for a hour when Sam heard Selmak's voice ring. "I am sorry Major Carter but your father and I are needed  for a mission at this very moment. We must leave."

Sam slowly shook her head in an affirmative, and watched her father leave. "Can you please send in Jack? I need to talk to him." She whispered. A few minutes passed and she saw Jack walk in, with his head turned down. He sat in the chair that her father just did, and stared down at his hands.

Sam gently lifted his head up and made eye contact. "Jack I know I don't have long so please listen." She said weakly, "you mustn't blame your self. I did what my heart told me to do. I even knocked out Daniel. I love you. I know it's against everything I work for, but I love you. And when I die, I don't want you to blame yourself. Please don't blame yourself." She said in between breaths. She saw tears coming down his face and she could feel her own coming down, hot and cold at the same time. "Please just hold me." She asked with so much passion that he laid on the bed and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I love you t-to. I a-always have. I love you too." He told her.

_hold on to me love  
you know I can't stay long  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
can you hear me?  
can you feel me in your arms?  
  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light _

_it__ ends here tonight_

" I-I am going t-to miss you so m-much." She whispered to him. " I promise I will do anything to get back." She knew how stupid she sounded but she didn't care._  
  
I'll miss the winter  
a world of fragile things  
look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)_

_I know you hear me  
I can taste it in your tears_

He bent down and kissed her, slow and passionately. They could taste each others tears and sadness._  
  
holding my last breath  
safe inside myself  
are all my thoughts of you  
sweet raptured light _

_it__ ends here tonight  
  
_

Sam slowly closed his eyes, feeling her life slowly drift away. "Never forget me Jack." She told him, but it sounded more like a plead. "Never" he said back to her and kissed her yet again, never opening his eyes.

  
_closing your eyes to disappear  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
but still you wake and know the truth  
no one's there  
  
say goodnight  
don't be afraid  
calling me calling me _

_as__ you fade to black_

Jack felt her go limp in his embrace and he slowly started to break down. Tears were streaming down his face, and his heart broke. "I-I l-love you." He stated. Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c ran in hearing the dreaded long beep. Janet slowly fell to her knees and everyone in the room could hear it. Daniel bent down and pulled her into a hug, also crying for his lost friend. Teal'c walked up to Sam and grabbed her cold, pale hand. Slowly tears drifted down his face. No one had ever seen Teal'c show his pain or sadness, but at the moment they were to absorbed into their own to notice.

Sam started to glow white, and she ascended. Which surprised everyone…

TBC      You don't have to but it would be nice to review, because it would make me type way faster…


	6. knowledge isnt everything

                                                             Knowledge isn't everything  
Again I am sorry it took so long!!! And I am also sorry this isn't based around a song but I didn't know what would go with it.  
  
Last chap. ~*~*~*~*~*~  
Jack felt her go limp in his embrace and he slowly started to break down. Tears were streaming down his face, and his heart broke. "I-I l-love you." He stated. Janet, Daniel, and Teal'c ran in hearing the dreaded long beep. Janet slowly fell to her knees and everyone in the room could hear it. Daniel bent down and pulled her into a hug, also crying for his lost friend. Teal'c walked up to Sam and grabbed her cold, pale hand. Slowly tears drifted down his face. No one had ever seen Teal'c show his pain or sadness, but at the moment they were to absorbed into their own to notice.  
  
Sam started to glow white, and she ascended. Which surprised everyone…  
~*~*~*And the conclusion. *starts off with Sam*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sam felt like she was in heaven. All of her scars, and her sickness were gone. She looked down at herself and was surprised that she wasn't still in her infirmary/hospital gown. She found a strapless pale blue dress, with golden trimmings which had stargate symbols on it. She than looked at her surroundings, all she could see was a pure white nothingness.   
  
"Welcome Samantha, you may call me Larea." Sam spun around and meant a very tall women with long raven colored hair down to her waist. Her eyes were the color of violet and you could just see all the knowledge their. She also was wearing a dress like Sam, but it was a pale white instead. Instantly a man appeared behind Larea. "And you may also call me Alexander." The man also hade raven hair but his eyes were a deep blue. "You will uptain all knowledge of the universe in time. You will be the ultimate human being. You w-will, um are you listening" Sam snapped up her head, and she blushed. "Sorry, I was thinking."  
  
"Of course. As I was saying you will not be able to change the ways of life, but it is a worthy exchange for all the knowledge of your world, past, present, and future. You…"  
  
Sam loudly interrupted him by clearing her throat. "Um no offence, but can't I go home. My friends need to know that I am alive." She said quickly afraid they would, use whatever of their power they had to hurt her. They both stared at her like she had grown 2 more heads.  
  
The women stepped up, "Didn't you hear what Alexander said. You are the ultimate being." She stepped back and still stared at Sam.   
  
"I may be the ultimate human being or just plain being. But I need my friends. Why would anyone want that knowledge nad never do anything about it? How could you go around, with everyone thinking your dead, and never get to do what you do best. Oh wow I know everything and I get to it around and watch my friends die or have the best time ever." Sam was on a row, but made herself stop talking. She lifted her dress and ran into nothingness looking for a way to get home. A voice spoke in her head, "If you really want to go back you have to prove yourself worthy." Sam stopped and turned around. "What must I do?" Sam asked.  
  
~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~  
SG-1 minus Sam were going to the planet were they found Daniel at. Daniel knew they mostly likely wouldn't find her. Teal'c just didn't talk, and Jack stayed ahead of everyone with his head slightly bent down. 'Please let her be here.' He thought to himself, even though he knew it just wouldn't be this easy.  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~~**~*~*  
  
Sam was standing on a vacant planet wearing a strapless shirt that looked like her dress.*meaning it was the same color and had the same trimming* She had goldish white pants that fit her body perfectly. 'I have to admit they have nice fashion' Sam said. She knew she would have to survive on the planet for a month and than she could go back, but if she found anything that could help her live she was able to use it. Sam started looking for reserves of water or animals.  
~*~*~*LATER~*~*  
Sam was sitting in a cave that she found while looking for foods and water. She had found a DHD but didn't have the supplies to fix it. She also found a small pond in which she could get water from. But of course it had no fish in it. And one last thing to add to it, was that it rained a lot of this planet.  
  
Sam leaned back into the cave's walls. If anyone happened to pass her which was unlikely they would think she was trying to fall asleep, but Sam was having some problems. She remembered the 'higher beings' saying that she would have some powers, and that they would be showing up somewhere during this little challenge. Sam raised her hand and concentrated on a small rock next to her foot. She stared at it, willing it to move for about 40 mins. Finally the rock lifted up and came to her hand. 'Oh yay.' She thought as she put it down and curled down to get some rest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**  
They were preparing to go to another planet with their new replacement for Sam. Her name was Laurie and she was a scientist. A terribly boring one.  
  
"Have fun, Colonel" General Hammond called as they went through the stargate. 'Oh yeah real fun' He looked at the girl besides him and wished more than anything that it was Sam. He didn't want to be this girls CO, nope not one bit. Jack had many breakdowns over the last 9 days, and it was getting to him. He had dark circles around his eyes and he was losing his sense of humor. He looked towards his right as he stepped out of the stargate and could of swore he saw footsteps around on the dirt. They headed towards the hill in front of their hoping they could find cover before it started to rain.  
  
"Ok Danny with me. Teal'c and Laurie head towards your right. Call if you see anything." Jack said, and started towards his left with Daniel in tow. They climbed up the hill, and ended up seeing an opening to a cave. Daniel expected Jack to make a sarcastic or humorous remark, but he just kept walking towards his target. Daniel walked ahead of him and entered the cave. He saw something that looked like an angel and walked quickly up to it. Daniel looked at the figure on the ground and went pale.  
  
Jack saw what Daniel did, but grabbed his P90 and and held to the back. Jack also noticed when is friend went pale he walked up to were he was standing and looked down at the person at the floor. He dropped his gun down, from surprise or joy. He jumped down to his knees and shook her. He saw her open her eyes, and than was thrown all away to the next wall.  
  
TBC  
Srry it got kinda bad there


End file.
